


Scrapbooking (Stalker)

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Series: TG Prompt Collection [48]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Fanboy Higemaru, Gen, Prompt Fic, Shipping Urie and Haise: A novel by Higemaru Touma, crack crack crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: I-AZAURUSFYRE:Higemaru has a hidden stash of photo's of Urie and Haise in his room.





	Scrapbooking (Stalker)

The second round of Quinx were always disappointed about not being able to meet all of the first. They searched the Chateau high and low for evidence of their predecessors, but photos were hard to come by.  
  
At least, they were if you weren’t insanely wealthy.  
  
Higemaru didn’t consider himself to be filthy rich, however he knew he had more than enough to survive. He also had an obsession that needed to be fed.   
  
Simply put, Investigator Sasaki was extremely pretty.   
  
Pretty and muscular.   
  
His body was a work of art. Everything a Dove could aspire to be.   
  
Urie Kuki was a close second, but Higemaru got to look at him every day. He didn’t need to buy his pictures.   
  
He could take his own.   
  
Ah, he was getting ahead of himself. Anyway, back to Sasaki. There was a surprisingly active market for photos of Sasaki. There were even some of him in drag.   
  
Those photos stayed in Higemaru’s pillowcase.   
  
He’d acquired quite the collection from Kuramoto, Mado, and even from Suzuya Juuzou. All of them were willing to part with priceless shots of Sasaki fresh out of the shower, dressed in a suit, playing with the Q’s…  
  
Even some…  
  
Of him…  
  
Was he panting? He was probably panting.   
  
Ahem, of Sasaki in battle.   
  
Sasaki in motion was really the best Sasaki. Higemaru had no doubts about that.  
  
Once he had completed his collection of Sasaki photos (starting from Sasaki’s first appearance to his most recent), he began to feel like something was missing. Such a beautiful man shouldn’t be left alone in all of his photos. True beauty needed a foil.  
  
Sasaki was beautiful, but Urie was every bit the masculine ideal lately ( _especially after he got that haircut…_ ). Higemaru couldn’t help what happened next. It was inevitable.   
  
He took stalker photos of Urie and scrapbooked them together with Sasaki’s photos.   
  
He may or may not have put them in custom wedding outfits by painstakingly cutting them out, selecting a perfectly sized background, and gluing it all together with care.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Higemaru whispered, gently caressing his collection.  
  
“It is complete.”

* * *

Little does Higemaru know, Saiko has seen his scrapbook. She approves.


End file.
